Under your eyes
by Sakura Warfare
Summary: Terra has had a crush on Aqua for as long as he can remember. He decides to tell her his feelings in another way. A song-inspired TerQua story. A/N: Sorry for the short summary - '


Hi! This story was inspired by Smilky by SUD. I recommend listening to it before or while reading but if you don't want to, that's okay. Hope you enjoy it!

\- Sakura

* * *

Terra's eyes wandered around until he saw a head of familiar blue locks. Even from this distance, he could already see how her hair shined in the sunlight that came from one of the nearby windows of the library. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach acting up again, reappearing whenever he saw her. Gulping back his nervousness, he started to make his way to her.

And there she was, deeply engrossed with the book she was reading, was none other than Aqua Holland.

The butterflies in his stomach grew more fervent, turning into a flurry of emotions that made him sick. Aqua still hadn't noticed his presence, her lips moving as she followed the words. She looked angelic, with how the light shined on her wondrous being, eyes sparkling with genuine interest and that tiny smile on her face.

Deciding to surprise her, he stealthily moved behind her. Terra ignored how fast his heart was beating at the moment.

"Boo." the brunet whispered near her ear.

Aqua immediately jumped up and quickly turn around. Her eyes were wide in surprise as she pressed a hand to her heart, making Terra laugh. This made the young woman frown and slap his arm, causing him yelp.

"Shh!" the librarian hissed. The two looked at each other and broke in a quiet fit.

"Terra, what are you doing here?" the bluenette asked, closing her book. Said man took a seat next to her and leaned back.

"Well, I was hoping if you could come to the cafe tomorrow," the blue-eyed man answered nonchalantly, masking his jumpiness. Aqua raised an eyebrow in question, encouraging the brunet to explain further, "we're gonna be playing there, you know, me and the rest of the guys."

Terra silently panicked when he saw Aqua's face fall. "I'm not sure if I'd be able to come. I still have a lot of things to do before midterms next week."

"I know I know. But I thought, I don't know, you'd come," The brunet took out his signature pleading look, his last resort. "For me." In truth, Terra was inwardly panicking if ever Aqua said no. After all, all of his hard work for the past few weeks would have been for nothing.

The girl stared at him, biting her lip. After a long silence, the blue-haired woman spoke.

"Alright, I'll come" Aqua gave in, turning her head to the side.

He couldn't hold back the wide grin on his face. He wrapped Aqua in a warm hug, his broad arms embracing her slender body. "I promise you won't regret it," Terra whispered into her ear.

After a few seconds, he carefully pulled away, coughing into his fist to hide his excitement, as well as the pink tinting his cheeks.

"I have to head out now, so I'll see you tomorrow night, 'kay?" Terra gave her one last smile before turning his back to head for the door. Once he got out, he couldn't contain his excitement. "YES!" he screamed, pumping his fist.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"So how did asking Aqua out go?" Ventus nudged Terra using his elbow, a sly grin on his face. The boy was sitting on his bed, a console in his hands. The TV in front of him was turned on, the pause menu shown on its screen.

Ventus was one of his closest friends, aside from Aqua. Ever since his father, Eraqus, decided to adopt him, the two have treated each other like brothers. Once he met Aqua, the three were inseparable despite the 2 year age gaps between the trio. Terra was 20, Aqua was 18 and Ventus, the youngest, was 16.

Terra swatted him aside, a blush slowly forming on his face "I wasn't asking her out. I just wanted to see if she could watch us perform." That technically wasn't a lie. He really needed Aqua to be there when they play tomorrow.

The brunet raised an eyebrow. "Besides, I thought you were hanging out with Sora today."

Ventus shrugged. "He and Kairi had plans. The others weren't free today either, since Roxas's friends from Twilight Town are coming over." He remarked as he watched Terra plop down on his own bed. "So how did it go?"

Terra turned his head, trying to hold back a smile. "She said yes."

The boy smiled "Well, that's great! You'll finally be able to tell her how you feel after so long!" he chuckled "I won't have to keep my mouth shut every time she asks about you."

Terra's eyes widened "Wait she ask-"He was about to interrogate the boy when the door opened to reveal spiky red hair.

"So how'd it go?" Lea sauntered into the room, closely followed by Isa, who closed the door.

Terra glared at Ven "You told him my plan?" Ventus looked around, avoiding the brunet's gaze. Lea sat on the edge of Terra's bed, patting him on the back with too much force. "Atta boy, Terra! Finally got the guts to confess! Trust me, Aqua's gonna be all over you by tomorrow night-Ow!"

Lea rubbed the back of his head where Isa slapped him "I refrain you from describing my sister in such a vile manner."

Lea Lockheart and Isa Holland. To Terra, they were an interesting duo. Comparing Lea's impish and sarcastic behavior to Isa's stone-cold demeanor, you'd think they wouldn't even get along. But it seems that their differences had no effect on their life-long friendship. Once Ventus introduced him to them, they've been nothing but great friends and made for entertaining company.

Ventus pulled the blue-haired man to sit on his bed. "C'mon Isa, you know that Terra's not that kind of guy. Heck, it'd be better for her to date Terra than some other random loser you won't like." He added, which earned him a "Hey!" from said brunet.

Isa sighed. "I suppose he is more trustworthy than that disgusting blond that keeps following her around." His green eyes directed their gaze on Terra's form. "But the moment I hear you've done something to harm my sister in any way, I will-"

"Aw, look at Isa being all protective!" Lea, who had finally recovered from Isa's blow earlier, stood and trapped Isa's head in a head lock. Isa immediately fought to get out.

Ventus laughed at the two. Terra soon joined after, all the while thinking he could handle whatever's going to come tomorrow.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Terra couldn't handle it.

Ever since he entered the café, he's been nothing but a nervous wreck. His hands were clammy, his heart beating like it was about to jump out of his chest and he was sweating, which was weird since it was a bit chilly inside the building.

Terra peaked from one side of the stage. Aqua was there, sat right in front the stage, a few meters away from the stage. The brunet started to regret his decision. Maybe he can still back out, confess to her another time when he was sure he was ready. He was about to walk away when someone grabbed his arm.

"Hey, you alright?"

It was Ven, looking up at him, his head cocked to the side. Terra didn't say anything.

"You're not thinking of backing out, right?" the boy asked him, eyes narrow. Terra didn't respond to that either.

Ventus smiled reassuringly. "Terra, you gonna do great out there. Trust me, she'll love it"

Terra lifted his head. "What if I mess up the song? What if…What if she doesn't like it?"

"You've been practicing for days now, you'll be fine" someone called out to Terra "Well, that's my que to leave" he let go his grip on Terra's arm. Ventus gave him a nod before going back out.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

He was finally here, right in the middle of the stage. He looked around the room, finally spotting Ventus along with a few other friends. Ventus gave him a thumbs up, which made him smile. Terra took deep breaths, steeling his nerves. He started to sing.

"You've got, little bit of sex in you and

It's all I wanna do

You're all I wanna do"

Terra silently chided himself. Why did he bring Ventus here again?

He continued, his fingers strumming against the guitar. He sang softly and slowly eased himself into the song. Not long after, he forgot all about his anxiety.

"Under your eyes in the city lights

Under your eyes in the city lights"

He smiled as he kept singing, mixing his feelings into the song. Everyone in the café was watching him, but he couldn't care less. Enjoying the moment, he observed the room, eyes wandering until his eyes met Aqua's.

"This playful girl

The way you feel so smooth

Speak to me softly and I'll sing to you"

Aqua was completely enraptured. Her eyes were hazy, clouded with this intensity that Terra couldn't seem to identify. She seemed to be studying him from head to toe, her gaze never leaving his form as he sang.

Terra was beginning to wonder why, though only when Aqua slowly and unconsciously licked her lips (the action causing his cheeks to grow hot) did Terra figured it out.

"Under your eyes in the city lights

Under your eyes in the city lights

Your pleasure is my mission, babe"

Terra averted his attention to the song, trying to distract himself. His mind wondered at the possibility, but he immediately crossed out the thought. It'd be impossible, ridiculous even, he thought.

Looking back at Aqua once more, there was still that part of him that thought otherwise. As the song ended, he wondered what will happen after tonight.

"Your pleasure is my mission"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Terra and Aqua walked side by side, silence filling the cool night air. The sounds of their footsteps echoing through the empty streets, the only sources of light were the lamp posts and the bright moon and stars in the sky.

Ever since they got out of the bar, neither of them uttered a single word to each other. At times, Terra thought that he saw Aqua glancing at him from the corner of his eye, specifically his face. The brunet was getting nervous, his throat running dry as he struggled to speak. Finally taking a leap of faith, he asked, "I-Is there something on my face?" Terra silently cringed at the stutter.

The blue-haired woman stopped walking, looking down. Terra chided himself, it was rude of him to assume she was staring at him "Sorry, you don't have to an-

"Can I ask you something?" Aqua lifted her gaze to face Terra, her eyes scanning him as if looking for any signs of unease. Seeing none, she continued. "How did you come up with such a beautiful song?"

Terra almost choked in surprise. His mind started racing, trying to figure out how to answer.

"Oh, well you see, I've had this huge crush on you for the longest time to the point that I think I'm in love with you and it's just that you're so sexy and perfect and I want you so bad that I dream about you every night."

Terra shook his head. He couldn't say that or else she'll think that he was obsessed with her and end up avoiding him all the time. It'll ruin their long-time friendship and Terra certainly didn't want that to happen. Sighing, Terra turned to face the other way, hiding his face so that Aqua wouldn't see him blushing.

"It's about this girl that I've liked for a really long time," he said, trying to see Aqua's reaction from the corner of his eye "She's a sweet, kind and caring person, someone that I really admire" Terra smiled, recalling some of his most precious memories he shared with the blue-haired maiden in front of him.

It was silent for a while, as Terra remembered more and more, and how stronger his feelings have become as time passed. Aqua was quiet as well, until she spoke softly.

"…Then why don't you tell her how you feel?" Aqua asked. Had Terra not been so distracted, he would have noticed how Aqua's voice sounded force, like she struggled to get the words out.

Terra, still deep in thought, wasn't able to think wisely of the words he said next. "Because you're too good for me."

"What?"

Terra's train of thought stopped. Running it through his head again, he realized his 'slip', wanting to melt into the ground. He could feel his face getting hotter, at this point the red on his cheeks is surely visible. Struggling to keep it together, he attempted to say something to cover for his mistake.

"What I actually meant was that you're a really great per-mm!"

It took a few moments for Terra to realize that Aqua's lips was on his. Aqua Holland, the girl he's known for all of his life, the one he fell for, was kissing him. Eyes wide in shock, he didn't even realized that Aqua had already pulled away, a wide grin on her face.

"I'm so relieved…" A few tears started to fall from the bluenette's eyes, which she attempted to hide by covering her face, but her smile never wavered.

Realization struck as Terra lowered her hands, looking directly into her eyes. "Wait, did you think that I liked someone else?" he asked, a bit shocked from the thought.

In response, Aqua nodded meekly, her eyes looking anywhere but Terra's.

Terra broke out into a smile. He chuckled softly, which then became a burst of laughter. The blue-haired woman glared at him, cheeks further glowing from embarrassment "Hey..."

Terra stopped laughing when he saw Aqua's pout. His smile, even brighter than before, returned as his hand wrapped around Aqua's waist, securing her in his embrace. He could feel Aqua relax under his touch, her breathing steady. And once he lifted her chin, he felt drawn to her gorgeous azure orbs that sparkled even more under the glow of the night sky.

He wasn't afraid anymore. He knew now, for sure this time, that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

The only thing left is to seal the deal. Moving closer, Terra whispered,

"Can we try that again?"

* * *

And we're finished! This is my first story here, and I was a bit nervous uploading this. Honestly, I had to edit this over and over again and it took me maybe 3 months to complete this. If you have any comments, suggestions or maybe saw some grammatical errors, please feel free to review! Thank you so much and have a great day!


End file.
